Breaking Glass
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Raito's thoughts on death and his feelings on the subject. ONESHOT, SPOILERS FOR UP TO THE SERIES END!


week #26 - Remix

Title: Breaking glass

Rating: T

Pairings/characters: Raito, Raye Penbar, Naomi Misora, L, Soichiro, Matt, Mello, Takada, Near, and the SPK members and Taskforce dudes...

Warnings: death... SPOILERS UP TO THE END OF THE SERIES!!

Word count:

A/N: For this week I decided to do a remix of Lycoris ... The story is Deathly Silence link: community./dncontest/90821.html#cutid1 ... Sorry if I don't do it justice... Especially since the origional is so much longer than my version, so I apologize in advance... Also I'd like to apologize if this isn't exactly what was meant by the prompt... Also a note, these are all seperate scenes of death... The POV is all Raito, until the last scene... In the last scene, the POV switches to Near.

Raito does not understand how it feels to be struggling; he does not understand how it feels to die. He can only think of how ugly Raye Penbar looks as he dies. Raye twitching and writhing, loosing all of his composure. His face is turning blue, and he's desperately trying to turn around.

Raito does not move, there is no reason for him to hide from this grotesque struggling being in front of him. There is nothing for Raito to fear, and he rather enjoys being the last person Raye will ever see.

Clutching a little tighter to the manilla envelope tucked under his arm, he watches Raye almost robotically. Even when the former FBI agent says his name, he has nothing to fear. It is too quiet to be heard on the security cameras, and from this angle they cannot see him.

"Goodbye Raye Penbar," Raito says uncaring. He gives Raye enough respect to not smile, for he believes that Raye was very skilled in his work.

As the train doors swish closed, Raito continues down the aisle. He will wait for the train's next stop before departing, all the noise around him is becoming too annoying to handle. He can't help but feel slightly sick as he recalls the look on Raye's face. He brushes that thought aside, this was Raye's fault. He shouldn't have involved himself. No one should go against the god of the new world.

Laughing in his head, keeping his calm demeanor, the silence is broken.

The faint scratching of the pen on paper, is a common noise for Raito. He'd gotten used to hearing that and nothing else. Even so, the silence was slightly unnerving in a sense. He kept his eyes on the paper, not focusing on the woman looking at him expectantly. He feels slightly bad for what he is doing, but she deserves it. It's her fault for going against the god of the new world.

It is done, and there's no going back. Raito has to keep his calm, and not look suspicious for the moment. Despite knowing this, he can't contain his excitement. He checks his watch with a sure sense of expectancy. He can't wait for the second hand to reach the twelve.

"Um, why are you always checking your watch?" Naomi asked.

Raito looked up, Naomi had noticed, though by now it didn't matter. He smirked widely, not even bothering to hold it in any longer. "It's because I'm Kira."

He muttered it coldly, so sharp that it could peirce her skin. Her face is just too wonderful. Her expression is just too entertaining. Then, he sees her expression change in a flash. From being shocked she turns to a robotic state of being the opposite of her fiancee.

She turns to walk away, and Raito calls out to her for a second. He offers her his phone, but she simply declines and continues to walk.

Raito almost laments the fact that he can't watch her as she dies, but quickly brushes that thought aside. He's not a sadist, there is no reason for him to enjoy something like that. He should just be glad that he got her out of the way. As he watches her retreating back, he cannot help but smirk more prominently.

Laughing in his head, keeping his calm demeanor, the silence is broken.

Raito almost panics as he hears L mention the shinigami, though he convinces himself that nothing will come of it. He's so glad he's right. It was almost amusing to see L in such a panicked state, just because Watari died. Who cared about that old geezer? Was L dissillusioned into believing the old man was his father? Raito wished he could tell L that the old man was merely doing this for his paycheck. He does not wait on L hand and foot because he cares about him, merely because he's set for life because of this job.

Somehow this is satisfying. Seeing L fall from grace, almost literally. Seeing his acheivements and praise dropping with him to the floor.

Even though Raito was enjoying the spectacle, he needed to play the part of L's best friend. He runs forward, and falls with L. He catches him as he falls, and takes the brunt of the impact. He inwardly curses how he must act. He would've preffered L get the painfull fall.

He brushes these thoughts out of his mind, as he hurries to turn L over. He needs to see L's face as he dies, he needs to see his enemy weak and terrified. Besides, this movement wouldn't look all that odd to those in the taskforce. He would just seem concerned.

L's eyes are amazing, those usually blank pupils are filled with emotion. They are not the emotion that Raito wanted to see however. L's eyes have hints of confusion and lonliness, though no glimmer of terror as Raito had wanted.

Raito bit down his dissapointment, as he smiled psycotically at the dying man. He needed L to know he was Kira, that way L's last thoughts would be about him. He catches the knowing look in L's eyes, as they slowly drift closed. Secretly, Raito is dissapointed. He was hoping for more of a spectacle, though he took what he got.

He screamed loudly once he's sure L is completely gone. He needed to be convincing to play the part.

Laughing in his head, keeping his calm demeanor, the silence is broken.

There are so many things that Raito does not know how to handle. The death of a father is one of those things. He is not sure how he should act, and is not farmiliar with desperation.

He can tell his father's time is over. He can tell it's Mello's fault. Which makes Mello higher on the criminal list, than he was before.

One thought keeps going through Raito's mind. He needs to get his father to kill Mello, for the good of the world. For the good of society! He is able to assume that in this kind of situation a son would be desperate. He pulls out the notebook, and shoves it into his father's hands. The pen follows soon afterwords. He grabs his father's hand, and forces tears down his face. He pleads with his father to kill Mello, and he knows he is convincing.

Something in his father's gaze has changed. He is not yet dead, but something has changed. It makes Raito sick to his stomach to realize what it is.

As the monitor attatched to Soichiro stops showing his heartbeat, Raito knows. Raito knows that the last thing in his father's face was dissapointment. He was dissapointed that Raito had wanted him to kill Mello.

Real tears came to Raito's eyes. They are much more painfull than the fake ones, they sting his eyes and heat up his face as they roll down. He feels so sick because he knows that he is pissed that Soichiro did not kill Mello.

Laughing in his head, keeping his calm demeanor, the silence is broken.

Raito is surprised that Aizawa makes enough money to have a TV in his car. It's almost odd in a way, though it's possible that Near is giving him money due to his 'help.' ... Or he could've sold that afro to wigmakers for big bucks... If anyone would buy that horrible ratted mess.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from chuckling. Aizawa was sitting in the front seat, and it would be suspicious if he showed that laughter to him. He absently turned on the TV, planning to watch the news. He wanted to see if Takada was dead yet, but it had not yet occurred.

Instead the police were showing a car filled with bullet holes, the windows broken. A man was slumped, leaned against the car. It was impossible to tell what he looked like, for the bullet holes, blood, and cracked orange goggles blocked his view. The newreported was robotically reporting that the man shown dead had assisted Takada's kidnapper.

Raito shrugged, and switched the channel. Who cared about some no-name helper of Mello's. He deserved what he got. He went against God, and obeyed that non-believer. He had done enough wrongs to deserve it.

Laughing in his head, keeping his calm demeanor, the silence is broken.

It's over for him, it's over for Mello. Raito hasn't been so relieved since when L died. Mello was nothing but a thorn in his side, and he was almost as bad as Near.

As he watched the flames, knowing Mello's body was in that beautiful dancing fire, he couldn't help but smile. The cops couldn't see it, and for that he was thankfull. He couldn't hold it in, this was just too perfect. Mello was taken care of, and because of a stupid mistake of his. How great was that? Mello had been easily out-done.

Raito made a face of annoyance as he felt his face heat up from being so close to the fire. He was gratefull for the fire, but it was causing him to sweat. He retreated to the car, trying not to breath a sigh of relief as Aizawa and Ide entered. Those two looked at each other in abject horror. They were too weak. How could they feel sorry for a criminal like Mello? Raito didn't understand it. Mello was a menace to society, they should be glad such a man is dead.

Laughing in his head, keeping his calm demeanor, the silence is broken.

He can't help it. She obeyed him, but was foolish enough to get herself in this mess. It's her own fault. Raito cannot help but tell himself this. He knows Takada has done nothing wrong, unless foolishness counts as a crime. He needs to feel secure about what he's doing, however.

He clicks off his phone, telling Takada goodbye and promising that he will rescue her. Takada is in such a pathetic situation right now. He needs to get rid of her. He can't believe how easy it is. Sitting in the back seat of the car, Raito is able to accomplish the job quickly.

Just writing her name down and waiting. The car drives closer to the place Takada is telling them to go. It's obvious even from this distance, that the building is on fire.

Immediatly all concern and doubt in himself is dispelled. Raito needed to do this. Besides Takada had worn out her usefullness by killing Mello. Once that had been accomplished he no longer needed her.

Laughing in his head, keeping his calm demeanor, the silence is broken.

Near cannot help but feel slightly disgusted by the scene in front of him. He has never watched someone die this shamefully before. Raito is struggling on the floor pleading with everyone and anyone to help him. It'd disgracefull and it's disgusting. Near wrinkles his nose as Raito panics and flails on the floor.

He can't believe the man calling himself god can act so pathetic. To be brought down from his high-horse and shown that he is nothing. He is even less than a human. He is nothing more than an amoeba, filthy and weak. Not worthy of even being within ten feet of a God.

As Raito lets out his last words Near cannot help but feel that he is getting exactly what he deserved.

For the first time, there is true silence. No more laughing, no more lies. In death, you can only tell the truth.


End file.
